Snow Maiden
by Hyun Hiroshi
Summary: Jika mengingat cerita yang pernah dibacakan teman pantinya dulu 'Snow Maiden'. Jongin tak pernah mengira, patung hasil karyanya akan benar-benar seperti dalam cerita. "Baekhyun?" "Namamu Oh Sehun." "Aku kekasihmu bodoh!"/KaiHun again?
1. Chapter 1

Jika mengingat cerita yang pernah dibacakan teman pantinya dulu . Jongin tak pernah mengira, patung hasil karyanya akan benar-benar seperti dalam cerita.

"Baekhyun?" "Namamu Oh Sehun." "Aku kekasihmu bodoh!"

...

...

**Title : Snow Maiden**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing : KaiHun, Slight KaiBaek, ChanBaek**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rated : T – M**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, BL**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Hyun Present..**

* * *

Dua tahun bukanlah waktu singkat bagi Jongin untuk menjadi seorang yang tak lagi betah mendiami tempat tinggalnya. Masih mengiang bagaimana Baekhyun, teman sekaligus hyungnya itu mengingatkan bahwa ia tak boleh keluar rumah untuk malam ini karena salju pertama akan turun. Bukan ia tak menghormati ataupun menghargai ucapan pria mungil itu karena sekarang dirinya tak berada di tempat seharusnya, melainkan berada di depan pintu beranda rumahnya. Hanya saja, ia tak mau mati bosan dengan duduk di depan perapian sambil memainkan sendok kecil yang terus mengaduk-aduk coklat panas hingga rasa kantuk membuatnya menyerah.

Pria tan itu kembali menadahkan telapak tangannya, berharap es bertekstur halus itu segera menyapa dan memberikan sensasi dingin yamg dipujanya sejak dua tahun ini. Jika kebanyakan kerabat dan orang lain akan mengira bahwa Jongin adalah sosok penyuka terik matahari karena warna kulit tan'nya yang seksi, maka ia harus meralat mereka semua. Karena pada kenyataannya, hal itu tak benar-benar terjadi. Ia memang sempat membenci apa yang orang sebut sebagai malam natal karena hawa yang dirasakan nyaris membuatnya mati kedinginan. Namun semejak temannya tak lagi menemaninya saat musim dingin, ia menjadi seorang pemuja dari rasa sejuk berlebihan itu.

Aneh memang. Seharusnya ia membenci musim dingin dengan alasan tak ada yang menemaninya di rumah. Tapi justru itulah yang menjadi alasannya yang lain, Ia menyukai udara dingin karena kehangatan sudah sulit baginya untuk didapatkan.

Sejak kecil Jongin memang tinggal di panti asuhan dan hanya mendapat kasih sayang dari sang ibu panti. Awalnya, Jongin sendiri tak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya seorang yang perlu diperhatikan. Namun, seiring pertumbuhannya menjadi sosok yang selalu ingin tahu, ia menuntut apa yang menjadi alasan kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya di tempat seperti itu. Dan jawaban yang ia dapat hanya berupa 'keterbatasan ekonomi'.

Mulai saat itu, ketika usianya menginjak genap enam belas, ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri. Bukan ia tak betah karena teman-temannya tidak bersikap ramah. Bukan. Teman-temannya bahkan menyayanginya seperti seorang saudara kandung. Namun ia berpikir bahwa keterbatasan ekonomi bukanlah alasan cukup logis bagi seseorang untuk berhenti bertahan hidup. Apalagi untuk menelantarkan seseorang yang menjadi darah dagingnya sendiri. Ia ingin menunjukkan jika ia masih bisa hidup mandiri kepada orang yang telah menyia-nyiakan kehadirannya. Dengan bekerja keras dan mampu membangun rumah sendiri, meski terlampau sederhana namun ia yakin tuhan tak pernah berlaku tak adil padanya.

Ia mendapat cukup kebahagiaan dengan ditemani seseorang yang cukup memperhatikannya. Di kala musim dinginpun, tak pernah ada malam yang ia jalani sendirian di rumah. Ia selalu ditemani Baekhyun, kenalan pertamanya di cafe tempatnya bekerja yang telah merangkap menjadi Hyung tersayangnya.

Tapi sejak hari dimana Baekhyun menceritakan bagaimana pengalamannya bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial dan berakhir dengan pria mungil itu yang tak pernah lagi menginap di rumahnya, Ia merasa terlantarkan untuk kedua kalinya. Maka dari itu, ia tak pernah lagi menghabiskan waktu malamnya di rumah, meski saat salju turun. Malah sebaliknya, ia menjadi pemuja udara dingin yang disisakan salju.

Jongin hendak melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan teras depan rumahnya itu, sebelum butiran es lembut menghujami dan menghentikan niatnya untuk melanjutkan langkahnya yang ketiga. Pria tan itu lantas berdiri diam, ia menengadah, merasakan sensasi dingin menyapu kulit wajahnya dengan mata terpejam. Ia tersenyum, inilah momen yang ditungguinya sedari tadi. Menikmati indahnya salju yang turun pertama di awal Desember dengan tidak perlu susah-susah memakai pakaian tebal nan rumit miliknya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan.." Gumamnya seperti berbisik.

Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya, membiarkan kulit tan seksinya bersentuhan dengan parutan es yang turun menyapa. Ia hirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar bersama salju yang jatuh mengerubungi tanah tempatnya berpijak.

Sejenak dan sebentar, untuk selanjutnya ia kembali menatap lurus jalanan trotoar yang langsung bersebrangan dengan pintu utama rumahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam sebelum kembali menghembuskannya dan menciptakan kepulan uap asap dingin. Sejujurnya udara malam ini terlalu dingin, tapi masa bodoh bagi Jongin. Pria tan itu lebih memilih mati membeku dibanding harus mati membusuk dalam rumah.

"Jongin-ah!"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang yang berhasil membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia mengenali suara itu, dan karenanya ia enggan untuk menoleh.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang perlahan melangkah menghadap Jongin, tangannya masih bertengger di bahu pemuda tan itu.

Namun Jongin hanya menghela nafas bosan. Ia tidak membenci Baekhyun sebenarnya. Hanya saja, orang yang bersama Baekhyun itulah yang membuatnya sedikit terganggu.

"Aku tahu." Ucap Jongin dingin. Sedingin udara yang menyelubungi mereka bertiga. Ia menelusupkan jemarinya di saku celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan.

"Lalu?" Itu Chanyeol. Orang yang membuat Baekhyun jarang bersama Jongin lagi.

Suara berat Chanyeol berhasil mengundang perhatian dari Baekhyun. Pasalnya pria dengan eyeliner tebal di matanya itu tak pernah mendengar kekasihnya bicara dengan nada serius seperti tadi. Sepertinya Chanyeol mengerti jalan hati Jongin yang merasa risih akan kehadirannya.

Sementara, Jongin sendiri tak segera menjawab. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi dan menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Baekhyun hyung, aku hanya ingin membeli sesuatu. Tenang saja, aku akan segera pulang." Kata Jongin pada akhirnya. Ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan siapapun, terlebih dengan orang yang pastinya hanya akan berujung pada kekesalan Baekhyun.

"Yasudah, tapi jangan lama-lama. Aku hanya khawatir jika kau akan sakit seperti minggu lalu."

Dengar? Karena hal itulah yang membuat Jongin betah berlama-lama dengan pria mungil itu. Baekhyun selalu perhatian padanya. Walau ia tahu benar bahwa Baekhyun itu tidak lebih dari seorang teman dan rekan kerja, tapi sikap protektif Baekhyun padanya sudah menunjukkan jika pria mungil itu benar-benar menyayanginya.

Jongin kembali melangkahkan kakinya setelah berhasil membuat 'Hyung'nya itu percaya bahwa ia benar-benar akan membeli sesuatu. Namun sebenarnya ia juga bingung, ia masih tidak tahu harus datang ke tempat seperti apa. Kakinya hanya berjalan menuntun hingga tak sadar dirinya sudah berada di depan taman yang tak lagi banyak orang berkunjung. Lagipula, siapa yang mau bermain di taman sementara hari sudah malam, dan lagi ini adalah awal musim dingin.

Lantas Jongin tak menghiraukan, saat tiba-tiba kakinya berjalan dengan sendirinya menghampiri tumpukkan salju yang menggunduk di sudut taman tepat di samping bangku. Ini aneh. Namun membuatnya menarik. Salju baru saja turun beberapa menit lalu, dan hal tak wajar jika ada gundukkan salju setinggi satu meter tepat di depan matanya.

Teringat teman sebayanya di panti dulu ketika membacakan karangannya berjudul 'Snow Maiden'. Jongin mengulas senyum tipisnya. Apa benar ada sepasang suami istri yang dikaruniai seorang gadis cantik dari salju buatan mereka sendiri? Andai saja hal itu dapat benar-benar terjadi, mungkin ia akan membuat sosok Baekhyun dan menjadikannya teman di rumah kecilnya itu.

Hah..

Jongin kembali menghela nafas. Mengapa ia harus repot berandai-andai? Sementara hal yang di'andaikan'nya itu sudah mutlak tak akan pernah terjadi. Ini dunia nyata Jongin! Jangan pernah berfikiran jika akan ada peri keajaiban yang dapat membantumu seperti di film '_Tinker Bell'_ ataupun '_Fairy Tail'_. Itu hal sangat bodoh Jongin!

Namun tampaknya pikiran logis masih tak cukup untuk membuatnya bertindak normal. Buktinya, hal yang dilakukannya sekarang sama persis yang dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri yang berada dalam cerita 'Snow Maiden' yang didengarnya. Ok, Jongin masih cukup waras karena ia beralasan hanya untuk melepas rasa bosannya. Itu saja.

Tangannya mulai menumpuk, menyusun, dan mengukir bentuk tubuh seorang pria serapih mungkin. Pertama, kakinya. Ia dengan telatennya mencetak bentuk kaki jenjang yang ramping. Disusul bagian pinggang. Huh, ia sedikit bergetar ketika membuat bagian sekitar 'itu'nya. Keringat dingin yang menuruni pelipisnya memberi bukti bahwa Jongin benar-benar menghayati karyanya itu yang baru setengah jadi.

Bagian pinggang sudah selesai. Ia mengelap keringat bodohnya itu. Sesekali ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya secara berlawanan disertai dengan tiupan hangat dari bibir sintalnya. Pekerjaan ini sudah membuat tangannya membeku.

Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya setelah sebelumnya ia raih sebatang ranting pohon pipih yang kebetulan tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya barusan. Mungkin akan cukup membantu. Sekedar untuk mengeruk salju yang mulai mengeras itu untuk kembali dibuat patung pria yang belum tahu pasti wajah siapa yang akan ia pakaikan nanti. Mungkin wajah Baekhyun yang terbayang. Tapi ingat, ia masih waras, ia hanya melepas bosannya saja.

Patung pria itu sudah benar-benar jadi. Namun entah karena Jongin itu adalah seorang ahli pembuat patung atau malah sebaliknya. Yang terbayang di pikirannya itu wajah dan tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tapi hasilnya? Ini keajaiban! Untung saja bukan patung dengan sosok yang ancur berwajah absurd. Sudah dikatakan bahwa ini sebuah keajaiban atau yang sering guru bahasa Inggris jadi-jadiannya sering sebut dengan kata '_Miracle_'.

Wajah manis dengan ukiran sempurna. Bentuk dagu yang kecil dan rahang tegasnya. Bibir tipis namun _kissable_ yang jika seandainya berwarna merah muda, pasti terlihat lebih dan lebih-lebih lagi, mungkin sudah ia kulum sedari tadi, eh?. Ukiran mata dengan sentuhan kelopak sipit. Kemudian mahkota di kepalanya ber-_style _blonde dan jika seandainya lagi itu bisa di beri warna, maka akan ia warnai dengan warna _soft-pink_. Uh, teringat arumanis yang sering di jual di festival kembang api. Dan jangan lupakan bahwa bentuk tubuh tinggi nan ramping patung itu menyerupai seorang yeoja. Cantik.

Jongin memang pengrajin ternama sepertinya.

"Kau... Kau namjachingu ku Ok?" Ucap Jongin bermonolog seraya mengusapi pipi halus patung buatannya. Sepertinya Jongin memang sudah gila. Ingatkan ia untuk tidak lagi menyangkal opini tersebut.

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Sebenarnya ia ingin berlama-lama bersama dengan teman patungnya itu. Namun lagi-lagi ia mengelak bahwa ia bukanlah orang bodoh. Ia masih cukup cerdas untuk tidak bermalam kemudian mendirikan tenda di tempat itu hanya karena tidak ingin meninggalkan hasil karyanya yang 'kebetulan' begitu terlihat indah dan mendekati nilai sempurna. Ya... hanya mendekati, karena andai saja ia bisa memberi warna di bibir serta di bagian-bagian lainnya, itu baru bisa dikatakan sempurna, menurutnya.

"Sampai besok. Aku akan mengunjungimu tiap sore. Itu juga jika kau tak dirusak oleh tangan-tangan anak nakal yang bermain disini." Katanya tegas, namun semakin pelan ketika mengucapkan kalimat yang terakhir. Jujur saja, Jongin merasa tidak ingin karyanya itu hancur di tangan siapapun. Ia merasa tidak rela.

Ah, tapi itu hanya patung. Ia bisa membuatnya lagi jika yang ini benar-benar akan hancur, benarkan? Tapi semoga saja tidak.

Ya, semoga saja.

"Kau baik-baik di sini."

**=Snow Maiden=**

"Kau pulang cepat hari ini?"

"Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan." Tanggap Jongin cepat. Nafasnya masih memburu, baru saja ia mengantar pesanan yang ada di meja lantai atas, kemudian ia kembali memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tas yang sebenarnya tak pernah ia pakai.

"Kau tak mau memberi tahu Baekhyun dulu?" Tanya Luhan lagi, ia bersidekap dengan membagi berat tubuhnya di dinding seraya memperhatikan Jongin yang sepertinya benar-benar diburu waktu. Oh iya, Luhan adalah rekan kerja Jongin di cafe itu setelah Baekhyun tentunya.

Jongin tak segera menjawab, ia berhenti dengan aktivitasnya kemudian menatap Luhan datar. Ia menghembuskan nafas bosan. Huh, belakangan ini Jongin sering sekali menghela nafas lelahnya.

"Ah terserah kau saja." Ucap Luhan pada akhirnya seraya menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, hendak pergi kembali menuju meja _counter _namun suara Jongin kembali menginterupsi.

"Bilang padanya aku akan mengunjunginya nanti malam." Jongin lantas kembali membereskan barangnya.

Jongin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Ia harus cepat. Entah mengapa ia jadi merasa khawatir akan keadaan patung buatannya yang ia tinggalkan di taman semalam. Biar saja orang menganggapnya kurang waras, tapi ia merasa gelisah, sungguh. Mungkin rasa tidak ingin kehilangan hasil karyanya. Kan sayang jika patung seindah itu harus musnah di tangan orang lain, itu pikirnya.

Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya dari perhentian bus menuju taman itu saat ia berfikir kalau seandainya patung cantik itu dipakaikan baju yang bagus mungkin akan lebih cantik. Eh? Patung itu bergender pria kan? Jongin lantas menghentikan langkahnya dan membuka tas ranselnya dengan cepat. Ia menepi dan duduk sejenak di bangku trotoar untuk mengambil beberapa pakaian yang mungkin bisa muat untuk patung hasil karyanya.

"Ah sial!" Pekik Jongin frustasi. Ia sudah benar-benar gila sepertinya. Buktinya ia berteriak marah hanya karena benda tak berguna di taman itu.

Jongin segera beranjak menuju rumahnya. Percuma ia membawa tas besar itu jika barang yang ia butuhkan tak ada di dalamnya.

Kaos hitam lengan pendek, celana _Jeans_ miliknya yang mulai tak muat lagi, juga _hoodie_ bertudung ia ambil dari lemari pakaiannya dengan tergesa juga. Ia sudah melupakan semuanya. Biasanya ia akan makan kemudian mandi dan bersantai, sekarang tidak lagi. Ia lebih peduli akan keadaan patung di taman itu.

Jongin kembali meninggalkan rumahnya dengan tergesa pula. Ia setengah berlari menuju taman. Namun satu hal membuatnya berdiri terdiam. Ia nyaris tak bernafas dan seluruh pakaian di tangannya terjatuh begitu saja.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Patung di taman itu sudah tak ada. Tumpukkan salju yang semalam mengambil perhatiannya, menggunduk seperti semula.

"Patung saljuku rusak."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

** Terinspirasi dari Narrative text berjudul 'snow Maiden'  
**

**Gimana? Lanjut atau udahan?**

**Review Ok dears ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jika mengingat cerita yang pernah dibacakan teman pantinya dulu . Jongin tak pernah mengira, patung hasil karyanya akan benar-benar seperti dalam cerita.

"Baekhyun?" "Namamu Oh Sehun." "Aku kekasihmu bodoh!"

...

...

**Title : Snow Maiden**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing : KaiHun, Slight KaiBaek, ChanBaek**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rated : T – semi M**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, BL**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Hyun Present..**

* * *

**Chapt.-2**

Lelaki itu tak lagi berdiam bodoh memandangi butiran salju yang mulai membuatnya nyaris membeku. Jongin segera bergegas. Pakaian yang ia bawa sepertinya tak akan berguna hingga sama sekali tak ada niatan bagi Jongin untuk kembali membawanya pulang. Ia tinggalkan tumpukkan kain itu di atas kursi panjang yang barusan menjadi sandarannya. Cukup lama ia termenung, menyesali perbuatannya. Sebetulnya tak terlalu penting bukan? Boneka salju itu toh bisa ia buat kembali. Tapi, pria tan itu berpikir jika hasil karya yanng kedua tidak akan pernah sama persis seperti yang pertama.

"Maafkan aku, Oh Sehun." Lirih Jongin. Langkahnya terhenti kemudian ia berbalik memandangi tumpukan salju itu.

Oh iya, bahkan Jongin sudah memberi patung itu nama. Jongin memang berharap patung itu bisa ia bawa pulang hari ini. Hah... Jongin kembali merutuki dirinya dengan berkata, "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa tak ku bawa saja kau kemarin malam?"

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, patungnya sudah rusak menjadi salju yang tak lagi berbentuk. Pepatah itu mendukung realita hidupnya sekarang. Bodoh memang, namun tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan. Sungguh. Jongin tak pernah merasa seperti ini. Lebih dari sekedar perasaan sakit ketika Baekhyun jarang menemaninya.

"Kau bodoh Jongin." Katanya lagi, ambigu. Entah ia mengatai dirinya demikian karena ia sadar akan penyesalan tersebut bukanlah hal lumrah, atau mungkin ia berkata begitu karena merasa telah lalai dalam menjaga sesuatu bahkan untuk benda tak penting sekalipun, seperti.. boneka salju itu? Tapi tunggu, apa benda itu memang tak penting? Jongin sendiri masih merasa bingung, apa yang membuat dirinya sedemikian menyesal hanya karena hal tersebut. Bahkan patung itu tak akan laku jika ia akan menjualnya. Benarkan? Siapa kolektor yang akan membayar mahal patung berbahan salju?

Jongin menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Sebenarnya ia mengejek dirinya sendiri. Dan pada saat itu, salju turun semakin lebat. Jongin bergegas lagi untuk segera pulang. Ia tak mau dikatakan bodoh atau lebih parahnya idiot karena rela menunggu di tempat seperti ini hanya karena berharap patung hasil karyanya dapat terbentuk lagi dengan sendirinya.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi saat ia membuaka pintu utama rumahnya dan mendapati Baekhyun tengah bersidekap menatapnya penuh intimidasi. "Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Bukankah kau akan mengunjungiku? Kau tak memakai _sweeter_ dan syalmu? Apa kau ingin mati kedinginan di luar sana? Apa kau ingin rumahmu diobrak-abrik para pencuri? Jawab aku Jongin!" Gertak Baekhyun dengan segala perhatiannya.

Bukankah Baekhyun berlebihan? Tapi Jongin menyukai itu. Dan karenanya, Jongin mengulum senyum. Ia senang Baekhyun akhirnya berkunjung. Apalagi dengan beribu pertanyaan perihal kecerobohannya yang bisa saja membuatnya mati tersiksa. Jongin melangkah mendekati Baekhyun kemudian menjawab, "Hanya karena kau tak ada di sini, Hyung." Kalimat itu jelas keluar dengan sendirinya, meski yang sebenarnya ia melupakan semua itu bahkan lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumahnya hanya karena mengkhawatirkan benda yang kini sudah tak lagi ada. Patungnya sudah rusak. Ah.. Jongin sulit untuk melupakannya.

Sementara Baekhyun, pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek itu tak menghiraukan Jongin dengan langsung berbalik hendak menuju dapur dan berniat membuatkan minuman hangat untuk pemuda tan itu. "Ya sudah! Sekarang kau mandi dan ganti pakaianmu. Kau tahu? Kau bau sekali Jongin. Dan.. bukankah itu seragam yang kau pakai saat bekerja? Apa kau tak langsung pulang sore tadi?" Cerca Baekhyun lagi. Ia tak benar-benar marah sebetulnya. Hanya membuat Jongin jera dengan sikapnya mungkin ia bisa bersikap tak acuh. Tapi entah, sulit baginya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sulit untuk menutup mulut dan berhenti bicara. Alih-alih merasa bersalah, Jongin pasti akan semakin melunjak akan sifat overprotektifnya.

"Tak bersama Chanyeol?" Tanya Jongin dengan sedikit nada menyindir ketika mereka berdua duduk bersantai di depan layar televisi di ruang tengah.

Baekhyun melirik Jongin dari ekor matanya. Ia kemudian meletakan _snack_ di tangannya dan menjawab, "Tidak."

"Oh.."

Bukan. Sebetulnya bukan itu maksud Jongin bertanya demikian. Yang ingin didengarnya adalah tanggapan kekesalan Baekhyun akan nada bicaranya. Tapi, mungkin Baekhyun itu terlalu mengerti atau terlalu tidak mengerti hingga apa yang didengarnya merupakan kalimat mutlak tanpa ambigu. Untuk itu Jongin memutuskan diam saja. Percuma, Baekhyun terlalu TIDAK peka.

Tiba-tiba, mereka menoleh secara bersama ketika suara bel terdengar beberapa kali dari arah beranda depan. "Biar aku saja." Jongin segera beranjak.

Jongin segera menarik daun pintu rumahnya setelah sedikit membenarkan letak rambutnya terlebih dahulu. Dan..

Astaga!

Oh Ya Tuhan!

"Kim Jongin?"

_ Oh God! Siapa pemuda ini?_

_Dan.. Dan bagaimana bisa.. dia.. dia.._

"Ma-ma-maaf.. Si-siapa ya?" Mati-matian Jongin mengatakan pertanyaannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar membasahi tenggorokkannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering, sulit sekali. Tangannya ikut bergetar masih bertengger di gagang pintu. Jika saja saat ini merupakan _scene_ dalam film dramatis yang sering ditontonnya, mungkin Jongin sendiri sudah terjungkal dan hidungnya mengelurkan banyak darah.

Terang saja, pemuda itu tercengang melihat orang di depannya saat ini. Karena..

_Astaga!_

_Kulit tubuhnya putih sekali.._

_Wajahnya tampan sekaligus cantik sekaligus manis sekaligus seksi sekaligus..._

_Astaga! Oh God! Dia tak memakai baju.._

Hampir saja, Kim Jongin mengeluarkan liurnya. Matanya menyusur dari ujung kaki tak terbalut sepatu hingga ujung rambut bercat _softpink _pemuda manis itu. Dan untungnya setan dalam diri Kim Jongin tak bangun dan mengomporinya untuk segera memperkosa makhluk asing di depannya sekarang juga.

_Tuhan apa kau sudah mengirimkan salah satu malaikat-Mu untuk menggantikan Baekhyun?_

"Namaku, Byun Bekhyun."

"Baekhyun?" Alis Jongin mengkerut. Apa katanya? Apa maksud pemuda ini? Tuhan benar-benar mengabulkan do'anya?

"Aku kekasihmu bodoh!"

Dan demi celana dalam Chanyeol yang sering dibayangkannya berwarna kuning bergambar _Spongebob, _ia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan?

_Ya Tuhan.. _

_Bangunkan aku sekarang juga.. _

_Aku tak mau menjadi pemuda gila hanya karena mimpi di tengah malam.._

"Siapa Jongin?"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan toples snack keju di tangannya. Ia membukakan pintu lebih lebar lagi, menunjukan siapa yang sebenarnya berkunjung.

"Siapa Jongin?" Ulang Baekhyun. Ia tak melihat siapa-siapa di balik pintu itu. Dan ia sadar jika seseorang itu telah pergi karena Jongin terlihat celingukkan, seperti sedang kebingungan.

"Ta-tadi ada di sini." Ucap Jongin terbata. Astaga! Ia masih terbawa suasana ketika melihat pemuda manis tadi yang hanya memakai celana _Jeans_ seperti miliknya.

Tunggu.. miliknya? Ah, Jongin baru ingat jika namja manis tadi memakai celana yang sama persis dengan miliknya. Tapi sadar atau tidak, bukankah celana yang 'sama persis' itu memang celana yang ditinggalkannya bersama pakaian serta _hoodie _di bangku taman yang beberapa jam lalu ditinggalkannya? Tipikal Jongin yang selalu ingin terlihat _keren dan elegan_. Cap dari merek celana 'sama persis' itu masih bertengger di bagian pinggang namja tampan sekaligus cantik sekaligus manis sekaligus seksi tadi.

...

...

"Jongin.. antarkan soda ini ke meja lima!" Teriak Luhan dari meja _Counter._ Pria itu masih terlihat sibuk dengan sederet kertas bertuliskan pesanan yang hampir membanjiri seluruh tempat kerjanya.

Jongin mendengus sebal. Ayolah, ia butuh istirahat tidur sekarang. Ia lelah hampir _over _kendali karena kejadian kemarin malam yang membuatnya berakhir dengan insomnia.

Bayangan pria itu.. Namja manis itu yang berputar-putar di otaknya. Jongin nyaris tak tidur karena terus memikirkan 'dia' yang seenak wajah cantik nan manisnya berkata bahwa dia kekasihnya kemudian dengan seenak perut putihnya yang tak terbalut pakaian, ia pergi begitu saja. Ya ampun Kim Jongin! Sadarlah! Bahkan ketika kau merutuki pria manis itu, kau masih saja membayangkan bagaimana indahnya lekuk tubuh si pria yang nyaris membuatnya gila. Ck..

Jongin segera menggeleng, layaknya orang bodoh. Bahkan ia tak menghiraukan tatapan prihatin yang ditunjukan para pengunjung padanya saat ini.

"Ne hyung!" Seru Jongin pada akhirnya, kemudian melesat menghampiri Luhan yang sudah siap dengan minuman di nampannya.

"Oh iya Jongin, jangan lupa hari ini adalah giliranmu untuk membuang sampah." Kata Baekhyun memperingatkan. Apa-apaan 'Hyung'nya itu susah-susah menghampirinya hanya untuk memberitahukan hal itu?

Huh...

Jongin mendengus. Bisakah hari ini lebih buruk lagi?

"Arraseo.."

...

"Jongin kau mendapat telepon!" Ujar Luhan ketika tak ada lagi pelanggan yang berdatangan. Hari sudah hampir larut, dan memang mereka sedang beristirahat.

"Telepon? Dari siapa?" Gumam Jongin, bagaimanapun ia merasa heran. Siapa sebetulnya orang yang mau berteleponan dengannya? Saudarapun tak punya apalagi teman. Baekhyun ada di sini. Lalu siapa? Apa tukang _service_ yang minggu kemarin datang ke rumahnya untuk membetulkan keran rusak kamar mandi dan meminta kembali bayarannya yang kurang? Ah, Jongin segera menapik perkiraannya yang terakhir. Ayolah.. bayaran bulan ini belum ia terima.

"Siapa Hyung?" Jongin berteriak seraya membetulkan kembali _rubic cube _milik Luhan yang baru setengah jalan, dan beranjak.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi katanya ingin bicara denganmu."

Jongin segera merebut gagang telepon itu dari tangan Luhan dan menempelkannya di telinga. Uh, ia tidak sabar. Siapa orang di seberang telepon sana?

"Yeobosseo.."

"_Jongin! Bisa kau pulang sekarang? Cepat! Ini penting!_"

Reflek, Jongin menjauhkan benda bersuara itu dari telinganya yang hampir saja mendadak tuli. Ia mengerutkan alis. Bingung. Sungguh. Pulang? Siapa orang itu?

"Maaf, tapi si-"

"_Cepat ke sini Jongiiiin!_"

Piip..

Astaga! Jantung Jongin dipaksa memacu lebih cepat. Ia merasa gelisah. Apa yang terjadi di rumahnya? Tetangganya –mungkin- baru saja menelepon bahwa ia harus segera pulang bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk bertanya.

Apa rumah kecilnya kebakaran?

_Oh Ya Tuhan..._

"Hyung, aku harus segera pulang. Sesuatu terjadi di rumahku. Beritahu Baekhyun malam ini aku tidak bisa datang. Aku duluan hyung!" Jongin segera menyambar tas ranselnya kemudian bergegas pulang. Ia berlari tanpa menghiraukan suara Luhan yang berteriak tak karuan.

"Apa yang terjadi Jongin?! Hey bocah kau meninggalkan celanamu!"

"Ada apa Hyung? Kenapa dengan Jongin?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari toilet.

"Aku tidak tahu. Barusan ada yang meneleponnya. Oh iya, katanya ia tidak bisa datang malam ini. Memangnya ada acara apa?"

"Ck,anak itu. Kemarin saja dia bilang akan mengunjungiku dan kenyataanya aku sendiri yang harus mengunjunginya. Kau tahu, aku sering menginap di rumahnya."

"Oh.."

"Ah! Dia melupakan tong sampahnya!"

Sementara di tempat lain, Jongin semakin mempercepat laju kakinya. Entah mungkin karena perasaan khawatir, ia semakin memperbodohi diri dengan tidak menaiiki bus. Padahal dengan memakai kendaraan itu tidak perlu waktu lebih dari tujuh menit untuk ia sampai di rumah.

Brakk...

Jongin segera membanting pintu setelah perjuangannya membelah trotoar jalan dengan susah payah. Ia berdiri diam di ambang pintu karena merasa heran dengan keadaan rumah yang seperti biasa. Sepi. Tetangganya –mungkin- itu ternyata telah membodohinya.

Jongin segera memacu langkah ketika terdengar suara menggema(?) dari arah kamar. Ia berhenti, merasa takut untuk membuka pintu kamarnya karena suara asing itu terus saja terdengar. Apa sedang terjadi aksi pencurian?

Ceklek..

Dan paru-parunya nyaris berhenti mengembang, saat didapatinya seorang pemuda dengan baju tanpa lengan miliknya yang kebesaran sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan. Membelakanginya, pria itu terlihat sedang memeluk tiang tembok yang sebetulnya jika diperhitungkan itu sangatlah dingin, mengingat hari semakin larut di musin salju ini.

"Jongin ada apa dengan rumahmu ini? Apa sedang terjadi kebakaran? Panas sekali. Tolong aku bodoh!"

_**To be Continued...**_

* * *

**Q** : Mau Un ya thor?

**A** : Hyun baru nginjek tahun kedua semester genap SHS.

**Q** : apakah Sehunnie menghilang? Ato dirusak anak"?

**A** : Kejawab dong di chapt ini.

**Q** : Sehun kena api trus meleleh?

**A** : Hyun gx mau Sehun meleleh. Mencair aja boleh kan?

**Q** : Plot yang ceritanya boneka salju jadi manusia?

**A** : yap.. bener banget.

**Q** : Fantasy? Berharap gx angst

**A** : mudah-mudahan. Dikit aja boleh dong #digiles

**Q** : Jongin buat patung itu bentuk namja naked?

**A** : bisa dibilang ya, bisa juga enggak. Eumm.. tau film spongebob kan? Nah kan ada tuh cerita yang kelas seni itu, yang spongebobnya buat patung. Kayak gitu mungkin yah..

**Q** : Apa ini akan jadi sad ending? Bukannya akhir musim dingin salju akan mencair?

**A** : Kasih tau gx yah? Eum.. ah pantengin(?) aja terus.. #plakk

**Q** : Kai gx suka Baekhyun kan?

A : nggak, Cuma sebatas nganggep hyung..

**Q** : ini genrenya menjurus comedy gx sih?

**A** : ah,, hyun seneng banget kalo ada yang mengerti(?) kayak gini. Yap.. bener banget, meski gx dicantumin nih genrenya, tapi Hyun udah kepikiran buat ff ini jalannya gx seriusan amat.

* * *

**Big Thank's to :**

**BaixianGurls; daddykaimommysehun; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; sayakanoicinoe; Sehun-kun; Bubbletea94; ariesnim; KaiHunnieEXO; ayanesakura chan; rainrhainyrianarhianie; Ayupadma28; cha yoori; kahunxo; kireimozaku; jung yeojin; ; askasufa; Odult Maniac; suyanq; ; ohsehun79; sehunWind; Chanchanhunhun; hunjong; Kaihun; xxx; DioUmmanyaFarhan; urikaihun; asdindas; bbuingbbuingaegyo**

Wah.. Hyun seneng banget... banget banget banget pake bingit.. author fav Hyun ternyata ikutan review. Terima kasih juga untuk semuanya. Hyun harap yang review gx nurun. Hyun hargain banget yang mau review ff hyun ini dengan senang hati. Jangan salah, Hyun baca semuanya koq..

**Review again?**


	3. Chapter 3

Jika mengingat cerita yang pernah dibacakan teman pantinya dulu . Jongin tak pernah mengira, patung hasil karyanya akan benar-benar seperti dalam cerita.

"Baekhyun?" "Namamu Oh Sehun." "Aku kekasihmu bodoh!"

...

...

**Title : Snow Maiden**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing : KaiHun, Slight KaiBaek, ChanBaek**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst  
**

**Rated : T – semi M**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, BL**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Hyun Present..**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Malam ini salju turun deras sekali. Jika sedikit lagi saja angin berhembus menelisik beribu bangunan di kota itu, maka akan terjadi badai salju. Beberapa tumpukkan salju di sudut-sudut jalan hampir menarik seluruh minat penghuni di sana hanya pada fokusnya di depan perapian. Nyaris membuat malam di awal Desember ini tak terindahkan dengan orang-orang yang biasa berlalu lalang karena lebih memilih hidup dengan kehangatan dalam gelung selimut serta alat pemanas ruangan dibanding mati meringkuk bersama tumpukan salju di luar sana.

Lain hal dengan pria pemuja es itu, Jongin masih merasakan permukaan kulit coklatnya bergetar hebat. Meski ia pernah dengan bangganya menyatakan bahwa ia pemuja salju sejati, maka kali ini ia bersumpah, meralat lagi kata-katanya agar tak lagi menuntutnya lebih dan lebih. Ini dingin. Sungguh dingin. Tak ada alat penghangat yang akan setia menetralkan suhu tubuhnya di sana. Yang ada hanya desau angin yang dihasilkan ventilasi kecil jendela di sudut kamar itu yang datang bersamaan dengan turunnya salju.

Sebetulnya ia ingin marah dan mengumpati orang ini. Orang yang kini melepas baju tanpa lengan miliknya dan mengangkat kaos hitam itu tepat di depan wajah tampannya. Siapa yang tidak mati kesal, kalau ada orang yang seenak jidatnya meminta untuk mematikan alat penghangat sementara udara di luar sana sedang meraung meminta siapa saja melenyapkan musim yang sebagian orang bilang terkutuk ini. Apa pria ini tak merasa dingin? Bahkan Jongin sendiri perlu bersusah payah mengenakan beberapa lapis pakaian agar hidupnya tak akan berakhir saat itu juga.

"Kau tak memakainya?"

"Kau ingin aku mati?"

Jongin mendengus sebal, lagi-lagi jawaban ambigu yang hampir membuat otaknya meledak. Siapa yang akan mati hanya karena mengenakan pakaian? Yang ada dia sendiri yang mati karena tak secuilpun kain yang menutupi kulit badannya. Iapun merebut pakaian itu dari tangan putih pria di hadapannya. Kalau bukan karena ketaatannya terhadap ajaran agama, mungkin sedari tadi ia sudah mendorong pria manis ini ke atas ranjang yang kini mereka berdua duduki sebagai sarana penghangat tubuh. Lihatlah, bagaimana bisa ia tahan melihat pemandangan indah ini secara langsung. Dan demi sumpahnya terhadap Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak lagi menyukai terik matahari, ia tidak ingin terlihat idiot seperti saat di mana pertama kali ia mendapati tubuh putih mulus dan menggoda pemuda itu tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi.

Tapi, apa benar orang ini tak akan mati membeku? Serius! Jongin tak ingin terlibat kasus kriminal apapun kalau-kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini akan benar-benar mati kedinginan.

"Ok terserah. Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

Pria itu kembali menatap Jongin itens. Jongin sendiri tak bisa terus-terusan menelan paksa ludahnya karena gugup diperhatikan seperti itu. Apalagi dengan deru nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburu. Untuk itu ia lebih memilih memperhatikan jam digital yang terpasang di sudut kamarnya. Konyol.

"Jongin, kau melupakan vanilla dinginku!" Ucap pria itu akhirnya dan berhasil membuat Jongin semakin menahan rasa jengkelnya. Ia melirik tajam pria itu melalui ekor matanya seraya merapatkan jaket yang dikenakan. Kembali menghela nafas dan berdiri kemudian berkata sebelum beranjak, "Baik! Tapi.. kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku!" Kata Jongin tegas, segera melesat menuju dapur untuk membawakan minuman yang diminta pria manis itu.

"Bisa kau jelaskan sekarang?!" Titah Jongin dengan menyodorkan kotak susu di tangannya. Ia kembali duduk di samping pria manis itu.

Sedangkan pria yang mengaku bernama Baekhyun itu terlihat mengkerutkan alisnya. Nampak seperti kebingungan akan pertanyaan Jongin barusan. Jongin dibuat semakin kesal karenanya. "Hah.. Kalau begitu siapa namamu?"

"Sudah ku bilang, aku Byun Baekhyun!"

Pria manis ini minta diperkosa ternyata. Jongin semakin kesal melihat pria itu dengan riangnya menyedot susu vanilla darinya dan menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa otak. Benar, tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu. Dia ini bukan Baekhyun.

"Lalu, siapa orang tuamu?"

"Orang tua? Eumm.." Gumamnya kebingungan. Ia mengusap dagunya sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Jangan bilang kau tak punya orang tua!" Timpal Jongin menatapnya penuh selidik.

Sontak pria dengan kulit putih itu menatap Jongin tajam kemudian menjawab, "Lalu harus ku jawab seperti apa bodoh?!"

"Kau tak punya orang tua?"

"Harus ku jawab apa lagi? Kau yang membuatku!"

Omona?!

Jongin menatap horor pria itu dengan kembali menyedot-nyedot batang sedotan yang tertancap di kotak minumannya. Apa dugaan sinting Jongin tepat sasaran? Dia boneka salju yang dibuatnya tempo hari? Astaga! Pantas saja ia berpikiran pernah melihat orang ini. Apalagi dengan rambut bercat _softpink _seperti yang diharapkannya. Dan pemuda itu kira udara mulai memanas. Semburat kemerahan di wajah Jongin terlihat mulai meremang.

"Jongin bisa kau hidupkan pendinginnya? Sepertinya mulai panas lagi." Rengek namja itu lagi, dan berhasil membuat Jongin kembali menatapnya penuh kesal. Ayolah.. karena lain hal dengan Jongin yang memerlukan waktu untuk mencerna soal ujian hidupnya sekarang. Apalagi ditambah dengan permintaan ekstrim dari pria ini yang jelas-jelas hanya akan membuatnya semakin memperpendek umur. Udara semakin dingin dan orang gila –J**ongin tak sepenuh hati mengatakannya**– ini bilang mulai panas? Tapi mau tak mau Jongin harus menuruti apa keinginan orang ini, atau ia harus rela tidur malamnya direbut paksa oleh hal yang disebut insomnia itu. Tidak, Jongin masih belum terima jika pria ini harus menghilang lagi dan membuat hari esoknya semakin luar biasa.

"Sudah, sekarang apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Ketus Jongin dengan tangannya yang membanting _remote_ pendingin ke atas ranjang.

"Eumm.. Istana pangeran Erick?"

"APA?!" Jongin menoleh.

Apa lagi itu. Dan siapa pula pangeran Erick? Mata Jongin berpendar mencari benda apa saja yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menyumpali mulut berbibir tipis orang ini. Mengikatnya di kaki ranjang dan tidur dengan pulas hingga pagi besok otaknya kembali segar.

"Ok.. Ok.. Jonginnie aku mengerti." Respon pria itu sambil menganggukkan kepalannya lucu dan kembali menyedot susu vanillanya.

Sementara Jongin, pemuda tan itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Baru saja ia dipanggil sebegitu manisnya oleh pemuda itu yang nyaris membuatnya gila, untung saja ia tak dibuat mati berdiri sekarang.

Jongin segera menggeleng. Ia tidak mau masuk rumah sakit jiwa hanya karena panggilan _cheesy_ dari pria manis ini. Dan sepertinya ia harus melanjutkan acara interogasinya.

"Kau bilang namamu Baekhyun. Kalau kau tau siapa yang membuatmu tapi bisa kau jelaskan siapa yang memberimu nama?"

"Kau?"

"Jawablah lebih jelas lagi!" Jongin meninju keras permukaan ranjang yang empuk.

"Kau."

Dan untuk yang kepersekian kali Jongin hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Otak cerdasnya masih kuat mengingat bahwa ia memberi patung boneka itu dengan nama Oh Sehun, bukan Byun Baekhyun. Jongin harus lebih sabar lagi menghadapi makhluk asral ini.

"Dengar baik-baik. Malam itu aku memberimu nama Oh Sehun, bukan Byun Baekhyun. Jelas?" Telunjuk Jongin tepat mengarah pada hidung mancung si pemuda.

Namun _namja_ manis itu terlihat mengkerutkan alisnya. Oh Sehun bukanlah patung yang benar-benar ingin dibuat Jongin. Lagipula siapa Oh Sehun itu? Dan yang jelas Jongin membuatnya atas dasar menginginkan seseorang seperti Byun Baekhyun. Benar. Itu yang ia tahu dari hukum _Fairy_nya sebelum ini. Tapi sepertinya nama Oh Sehun sendiri tidaklah buruk, menjurus pada panggilan manis mungkin.

"Baiklah, siapa tadi?" Menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil meletakkan kotak susu kosong di atas nakas. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini tepat menghadap Jongin.

"Namamu Oh Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Ia bergerak memberi _gesture_ ingin dipeluk yang dibalas dengan air muka Jongin yang berubah aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bukankah aku namjachingu mu?"

Kali ini Jongin sadar. Ia menyadari otaknya yang selalu telat berfikir. Benar. Itu alasan mengapa sedari pertemuan pertama mereka, pemuda yang kini bernama Oh Sehun itu berkata dia adalah kekasihnya. Ia ingat bahwa dirinya pernah bermonolog konyol dengan seorang patung salju.

"Hmm.. Lalu?"

"Ayo kita tidur."

"Kya!"

Sehun menerjang tubuh Jongin hingga keduanya tertidur di ranjang, dengan posisi berbeda. Jongin terlentang, sendang Sehun menelungkup masih tak memakai baju.

Dingin. Meski itu yang Jongin rasakan ketika Sehun memeluk sambil menindihnya, tapi ia suka. Dan karenanya ia tak permasalahkan. Jonginpun tertidur lelap masih dengan Sehun yang berada di atasnya, setelah telinganya menangkap suara dengkuran halus dan deru nafas teratur menyapu permukaan kulit lehernya. Nyaman.

...

"Aku tidak mau!"

Semakin bingung karena terlihat kedua alisnya saling beradu. Ingin sekali tangan Jongin segera meninju kulit muka si Oh Sehun itu. Apa yang salah dengan perkenalan? Di suruh menemui Baekhyun saja dia sampai rela membanting pintu kamar mandi tepat di depan wajahnya. Kurang ajar.

"Yak! Oh Sehun buka pintunya!" Teriaknya sambil terus menggedor keras pintu bercat putih itu.

"Aku tidak mau Jonginnie."

Terdengar suara Sehun yang berteriak menangis.

"Sehun cepat buka pintunya! Kau bukan anak sekolah dasar yang perlu di beri peringatan dini bukan? Ayolah, jangan membuatku marah!" Bukannya berhenti, Jongin semakin menjadi berteriak sambil terus menghentak dinding pintu.

Brak..

Wajah Sehun terlihat suram. Dengan bibir mengkerucut, hidung merah dan mata sembab berair membuat Jongin mau tak mau mengurungkan niat akan menghukumnya setelah ini. Jongin semakin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah kekanakan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau Jonginnie.." Tiba-tiba menerjang kemudian memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin erat. Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Jongin dan menyamankan diri dengan hal itu.

Namun lain bagi Jongin, ia berdiri diam tak membalas. Ia salah tingkah. Perbuatan Sehun yang menjurus pada kegiatan intim sejak kemarin malam, membuatnya harus berkali-kali memutar otak memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya Tuhan berikan.

"Jonginnie kekasihku bukan? Ayolah, jawab aku Jonginnie." Tanpa melepas pelukannya, Sehun terus saja berucap manja sambil mengusakkan wajahnya di leher Jongin. Membuat suaranya sayup-sayup tak jelas.

Mendengarnya, menyadarkan Jongin kembali, hingga pria tan itu mulai mengangkat kedua tangannya memegangi kedua sisi bahu Sehun dan mulai melepas pelukannya. Ibu jari Jongin mengusap pelan air mata yang tergerai jatuh membasahi pipi memerah Sehun. "Tentu saja." Ucap Jongin seadanya. Jika boleh jujur, ia tak benar-benar serius akan kalimatnya barusan. Ia hanya perlu kejelasan cerita hidupnya lebih dulu sebelum semua tindakkannya ia pertimbangkan baik-baik.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu biarkan aku tidak menemui Baekhyun mu." Ucap Sehun antusias yang sebenarnya membuat Jongin kembali mengkerut bingung.

"Baekhyun ku?"

Dan Sehun hanya memiringkan kepala. "Bukankah Jonginnie menyukai Baekhyun?"

Apalagi tingkah bocah ini? Sebentar dia bertanya menuntut bahwa dia kekasihnya, tapi apa? Dan barusan bertanya jika ia menyukai Baekhyun, apa-apaan itu?

Satu yang Jongin ketahui dari sifat Oh Sehun ini. Sehun orangnya labil. Terbukti dengan insiden kecil barusan dan seluruh tingkahnya kemarin. Sehun bersikap bahkan sampai berucap kasar sampai-sampai mengatainya bodoh namun berwajah manis dan polos secara bersamaan. Ck, watak yang rumit.

"Huh.. Baiklah. Tapi.. apa kau juga tidak mau menemui orang lain?"

"Maksud Jonginnie?"

"Apa kau akan selamanya berdiam di sini tanpa berbaur dengan yang lain? Kau tak boleh menyusahkanku. Aku bukan orang tuamu."

Sehun menatap langit-langit sambil mengusap kecil dagu runcingnya. Terlihat lucu. Dan satu lagi kebiasaan Oh Sehun yang Jongin ketahui ketika _namja_ manis itu merasa bingung.

Namun sebetulnya Sehun tengahlah berfikir. Menimang jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Ia hanya tak diperbolehkan untuk menampakkan diri di depan orang yang menjadi alasannya dibuat karena Baekhyun adalah alasan Jongin membuat dirinya. Dan Jongin benar.. sekaligus salah. Ia memang tidak boleh menyusahkan orang lain tapi Jonginlah yang membuat dirinya. Jongin orang tuanya kan? Juga kekasihnya.

"Sehun?"

"Hah?"

"Jawablah!"

Sehun mengalihkan fokusnya ke bawah. Ia memandangi lengan Jongin yang masih bertengger di bahu kirinya seraya menggigit bibir. "Umm.. Mungkin suatu hari nanti. Aku hanya tidak ingin menemui Baekhyun saja."

Inisiatif Jongin untuk mencegah timbulnya keriput di bagian wajah sepertinya harus diurungkan. Karena setiap kali ia bertanya pada teman rumah barunya ini, ia harus dipaksa mengkerutkan alis, bingung. Seperti sekarang. Ia lagi-lagi dibuat pusing karena, memangnya sejak kapan Sehun mengenal Baekhyun?

"Hnn.. Baiklah. Kalau begitu nanti sore kita keluar. Kita beli pakaian untukmu."

...

"Jongin, bisa kau menginap di rumahku nanti malam?"

"Memang ada apa, _Hyung_?" Tanya Jongin. Ia masih mengelapi gelas berleher sambil sesekali menyuapkan roti kejunya.

"Besok pagi aku akan mengadakan _party_ kecil-kecilan bersama Chanyeol. Yah.. perayaaan _anniversary_. Kau bisa membantuku menata taman belakang sore nanti? Mungkin akan sedikit memakan waktu, jadi kau menginap di rumahku." Jelas Baekhyun seraya membersihkan busa di gelas-gelas kotor yang dicucinya.

Baekhyun hendak menghentikan pekerjaannya karena Jongin tak kunjung menjawab. "Jongin?"

"Ah, maaf Hyung. Aku sudah ada janji." Ucap Jongin menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia tak tega menolak permintaan Hyung nya itu. Tapi kalau demi Sehun, ah tak apa. Toh Baekhyun juga meminta pertolongannya hanya atas dasar perwujudan acaranya bersama Chanyeol. Ugh, bahkan ia muak mendengar nama itu.

"Begitu ya?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum. Kenapa ia jadi pendedam seperti ini sih? Salahkan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul dan merebut Baekhyun hyung nya. Tapi Ia tidak salah, karena dia memang sudah ada janji bersama Sehun untuk membelikannya baju.

...

Tangan Jongin sudah terangkat untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Saat tiba-tiba pandangannya jatuh pada siluet seseorang yang hendak menyebrang dari kejauhan. Seperti.. Sehun?

"Sehun! Hey Oh Sehun!" Ujar Jongin setengah berteriak. Tangannya melambai, berharap lelaki di seberang sana menyahutinya.

Cklek..

"Jonginnie, Kau sudah pulang?"

Jongin menolehkan kebelakang. Ia mengerjap tak percaya, mendapati orang yang sama di balik pintu sambil melongokan kepalanya dari dalam.

"Sehun?" Ia bergumam masih dengan bergeming di tempatnya. Apa dia salah lihat?

"Ayo masuk."

Jongin kembali menoleh, mencari keberadaan orang yang baru saja nyaris membuatnya sepeti orang gila.

"Tidak ada?" Gumam Jongin lagi. Kini ia hanya bisa menenggak air ludahnya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat pahit.

"Kenapa berdiri di sana? Ayo cepat masuk! Ini panas!"

. Jongin memijat pelipisnya. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba menyerang bagian kepala. Terlebih dengan ucapan lelaki di hadapannya ini yang benar-benar terdengar bodoh. Kau tahu cuaca sedang dingin? Jongin hanya bisa menggeleng seraya menghela nafasnya lelah. Mungkin karena kerja ekstranya kali ini, ia jadi tak bisa fokus. Ah, ia butuh istirahat.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

Anyeong reader-nim #Bow. Maafin Hyun yang selalu telat update ini T_T

Hyun nyadar diri kalo kali ini Hyun telatnya kagak bisa diampuni. Tapi SWEAR deh, Hyun nggak pernah niat buat nelantarin ni ff, hanya saja acara study tour Hyun yang menghambat pempublishsan nih chapter. Bener deh, nih chapter udah jadi dari bulan kemaren. #Lebay

Ya sudahlah.. lagian siapa yang masih nungguin #pundung

Tapi review lagi ne.. ne.. ne.. #Puppyeyes

Mian gx bisa balas review. Tapi hyun baca semuanya koq, dan semuanya itu loh yang bikin hyun semangat lanjutin ceritanya..

Big Thank's to **: suyanq; BaixianGurls; Keepbeef Chiken Cubu; ayanesakura chan; Odult Maniac; Bubbletea94; daddykaimommysehun; KaiHunnieEXO; bbuingbbuingaegyo; yehetmania; May Angelf; Xohunte; Lyla Huang; rainrhainyrianarhianie; askasufa; nin nina; kahunxo; kireimozaku; sayakanoicinoe; zoldyk; Cut Adawiah; gembel; dhee; hunjong; Kiyomi Fujoshi; cha yoori; xxx; jung oh jung; urikaihun**

**Review again?**


	4. Chapter 4

Jika mengingat cerita yang pernah dibacakan teman pantinya dulu . Jongin tak pernah mengira, patung hasil karyanya akan benar-benar seperti dalam cerita.

"Baekhyun?" "Namamu Oh Sehun." "Aku kekasihmu bodoh!"

...

...

**Title : Snow Maiden**

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing : KaiHun, Slight KaiBaek, ChanBaek**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Angst**

**Rated : T – semi M**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, AU, BL**

**Disclaimer : Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Hyun Present..**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Malam natal.

Agaknya malam natal tak menjadi objek penggugah ekspresi bagi Jongin. Pemuda dengan kulit gelap terbakar matahari itu memasang pernik natal di hampir seluruh kamarnya ogah-ogahan. Seharusnya tenaga Jongin tak dihamburkan seperti ini. Ia masih bisa menolak permintaan memelas lelaki dengan kulit sedingin daging beku _freezer_ itu dengan alasan tak pernah merayakannya sekalipun bersama Baekhyun. Yeah, Sehun tahu sendiri bahwa ia menyukai Baekhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang Baekhyun. Pemuda dengan _eyeliner _setebal lima inci itu sempat memintanya juga merayakan natal bersama di kediaman keluarga Park. _Well_, jika bukan karena Sehun dan jika tempatnya bukan di rumah si Park Tiang Chanyeol, tentu saja Jongin bersedia. Dan tidak berakhir dengan telinganya yang sakit karena sedari sore ini ia harus menampung ocehan-ocehan mengerikan Sehun mengenai cerita kehidupannya bersama Jongin. Ok, Jongin ikutan berubah menjadi konyol hanya karena ungkapan kebahagiaan Sehun. Tidak salah sih kalau Sehun merasakannya. Memang makhluk seperti apa yang tidak bahagia hidup satu atap bersama Kin Jongin?

"Sehun, bisa kau bantu aku mengaitkan lampu hijau itu di sisi kiri tirai?" Masih dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk merangkai tali simpul dari pita di pohon natal miliknya. Mata Jongin berpendar mencari keberadaan Sehun yang tak sedikitpun menyahuti perintahnya. Ia bingung kemana perginya pemuda pucat itu.

"Sehun! Hun-ah? Kau dengar aku? Cepat bantu aku!" Teriak Jongin semakin jengah. Semenit berlalu, dan Sehun belum sama sekali menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Astaga! Kemana dia?" Gerutu Jongin ketika ia memutuskan untuk menuruni tangga besi itu perlahan dan melepas pegangannya saat sampai di lantai. Ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Tak perlu juga sih sebenarnya, kamarnya hanya berukuran lima kali tujuh meter persegi dan jika Sehun masih di sana seharusnya Jongin sudah melihatnya sedari tadi. Aishh.. Bocah itu mengabaikannya ternyata.

"Sehun-ah!" Jongin kembali berteriak dan membuka pintu kamar itu sedikit kasar. Kesal juga tak mendapati respon yang sesuai, ia berjalan sedikit menghentak ke arah dapur. "Awas saja anak itu!" Mulut Jongin terus berkoar tak jelas dengan kepalan tangan yang serasi di tempatkan di kedua sisi pinggangnya masing-masing. Ia terus berjalan kasar sampai dilihatnya punggung sempit Sehun, terduduk dengan mata yang mengarah entah pada apa di depannya. Sehun terlihat serius dengan pekerjaannya. Tampak menunduk fokus dengan hal di kedua tangannya. Jongin yang berubah penasaran luar biasapun segera menghampiri kemudian berjongkok menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Jong_ie_!" Pekik Sehun, terkejut akan wajah Jongin yang tiba-tiba berada tepat di depan mata. Di sekeliling manik _hazelnut_ itu seperti tengah terbanjiri binar bahagia. Ah, bocah ini memang selalu begitu.

"Apa itu?" Tidak sambil menunjuk. Jongin hanya mendelik penasaran ke arah benda di tangan Sehun. Yeah, Jongin masih kesal.

"Oh, ini?" Mengangkat kedua tangan, tepatnya menunjukkan benda yang Jongin maksud. Kepalanya memiring ke kanan hingga poni panjang itu sedikit tergerai ke bawah dan sempat membuat Jongin terpana sesaat.

"A-a-ah i-iya itu. Kau sedang membuat apa?" Suara Jongin berubah, ia sedikit tergagap setelah menyadari hormonnya yang mulai melolong di waktu yang sebetulnya tidak tepat. _Fine_! Jongin memang tak ingin terpesona dengan aura kecantikan yang menguap dari diri Sehun.

"Ini. Ini untuk Jong_ie_." Seulas senyum tersemat di bibir tipis sewarna merah jambu Oh Sehun. Dan sekali lagi Jongin terpana melihatnya.

'Dia cantik'

'Manis'

'Astaga!'

Lima menit berjalan lambat. Jongin masih terpaku memandangi senyum Sehun yang perlahan turun. Terlalu lama sebetulnya, dan jika boleh jujur Sehun mulai takut akan reaksi berlebihan yang diberikan Jongin. Apa sesenang itu? Atau seburuk yang dikira?

"Jo-Jong-ah?" Sehun berubah khawatir karena sepasang alis indahnya tampak berlipat. Pria di depannya tak kunjung bergerak. Apa Jongin mati? "Jongin kau dengar aku? Jonginna?!" Benda di tangan Sehun jatuh karena kini kedua tangannya malah sibuk mengguncang keras bahu tegap Jongin. Mata berbinar Sehun balik berair, nyaris ingin menangis.

Masih dalam lamunan. Jongin berfikir ini dunia dengan sihir di mana-mana. Sehun merupakan karya cipta pertamanya yang sangat sangat sangat dan sangat sempurna. Dan ia beruntung, tuhan mengabulkan gagasan gilanya mengenai boneka salju yang tiba-tiba hidup. Mengingat hal tersebut, mungkin cerita yang dibacakan teman kecilnya dulu memang pernah terjadi. Betul-betul terwujud di dunia nyata. Di dunianya.

Namun saat itu, ketika Jongin tak pernah menarik perhatiannya pada objek manis berupa manusia berbahan salju itu. Entah ada angin dari mana. Sesuatu memonitorinya dari jauh, bertelepati dengan otak cerdasnya kemudian terhubung dengan seluruh indera yang tertanam dalam dirinya ketika tiba-tiba saja ia memajukan wajahnya dengan sengaja. Kepala serta wajah Jongin perlahan miring yang reflek disusul dengan pemuda sedingin es itu menutup sepasang matanya.

Bibir gemuk Jongin mendarat mulus di bibir tipis Sehun.

Seakan tak cukup, lengan Jongin terangkat cepat. Menarik tengkuk pria itu yang ditangannya perlahan terasa sedikit hangat. Namun Jongin tak menyadari perubahan itu, saat suhu tubuh Sehun mendadak tinggi. Hangat, nyaman. Jongin mengabaikan Sehun. Karena saat ini hanya ada kenikmatan dan... cinta yang sedikit kuncup di ulu hantinya.

Sedikit lumatan. Akhirnya Jongin yang melepas karena sadar atau tidak, tindakannya membuat reaksi dari Sehun, lebih tepatnya tubuh pemuda putih pucat itu yang tak akan pernah Jongin terka. Bahkan saat terjadipun, Jongin tak menyadarinya.

Jongin segera menggeleng dengan lengan kirinya yang cepat-cepat mengelap bekas ciuman barusan. Ini salah. Tidak seharusnya ia berbuat hingga sedemikian memalukan. Lantas Jongin berdiri kemudian segera beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang terpaku cukup lama. Pria yang kini bibirnya tak lagi perawan itu hanya bisa menatap kepergian Jongin dengan seberkas cairan hangat yang mengalir dari garis pelipisnya, keringat. Turun, melalui lekukan tengkorak sudut matanya, meninggalkan jejak mengkilap pada permukaan kulit pipinya yang merona merah.

Kilat kesedihan sedikit muncul, menciptakan sensasi aneh di sekitar sudut matanya yang disebabkan rasa nyeri mendadak menyerang hatinya ketika ia menyadari sesuatu menetes dari bawah dagu. Separah inikah?

Sehun kemudian menatap benda ciptanya. Benda persegi pipih berukir nama 'Kim Jongin' dan 'Oh Sehun' berbahan es yang berasal dari bagian tubuhnya. Seharusnya benda itu bukan benda terakhir yang dibuatkannya untuk Jongin karena, itu merupakan benda pertama yang dibuatnya malah.

Ini terlalu awal. Sakit sekali, rasa ini terlalu menyakiti hatinya. Jangan katakan kalau Sehun itu tidak punya hati. Sehun tentu saja memiliki hati, namun sangat rapuh, serapuh es berpori yang jika terbentur sedikit saja maka akan menimbulkan cipratan kehancuran berkeping. Karena kini ia harus menghitung waktu. Bahkan musim semipun masih akan terjadi beberapa bulan lagi. Tapi apa secepat itu? Sehun merasakannya, ia sangat merasakan perasaan luar biasa muncul dalam diri Jongin. Terlebih pemuda itu yang baru saja menciumnya penuh ketulusan.

"Jangan dulu, kumohon."

Katakan saja Sehun itu tidak tahu diri. Karena pada dasarnya ia diciptakan hanya dalam angan seorang saja dan tak memiliki hak meminta sesuatu. Tak lebih dari itu selain hanya menjalankan tugasnya sebagai penghibur manusia.

Tangan putih Sehun terulur, meraih benda itu dan memeluknya erat. "Harus kuperbaiki. Ini tak boleh menjadi barang yang mudah hilang." Seulas senyum tersemat di wajahnya. Ia menarik diri segera menyusul Jongin yang ia yakini sedang tak ingin ditemuinya.

...

"Kenapa semuanya diturunkan?"

Jongin melirik Sehun lalu menghela nafas. "Kau tak memakai bajumu lagi?" Perhatian Jongin kembali terfokus pada apa yang dilakukan tangannya. Tinggal beberapa lagi, pernik natal ini tak harus juga meramaikan malam natal yang menurut Jongin sama saja seperti malam-malam biasa. Membosankan.

Sehun menatap tubuhnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia melepas baju karena tak ingin berkeringat lagi, itu saja. "Sudah menjadi kebiasaanku, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sehun dan kembali mengamati pergerakan Jongin. Ugh, apa karena baru saja ia memberikan ciumannya lantas tak perlu lagi merayakan malam natal dengan hiasan? Bahkan pohon setinggi dua meter yang semula memenuhi sudut kamar itu tak lagi tampak. Jongin pasti membuangnya juga. Bibir tipis Sehun maju beberapa inci, namun tak digubris Jongin. Pria tan itu tetap pada pendirian.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Sehun. Tubuhnya perlahan turun dan menyamankan diri di lantai keramik kamar itu dengan memeluk lutut. Manik hazel Sehun naik turun, seirama dengan gerakan cepat Jongin yang mulai menjatuhkan beberapa kain pita ditangannya, membuangnya.

"Untuk apa?" Respon Jongin masih tak melirik Sehun. Yeah, ia sangat sibuk sekarang.

"Menurutmu?"

"Jangan katakan kalau kau menyukai kejadian tadi." Gerutu Jongin tepat sasaran. Kedua lengan Sehun jatuh menyentuh dinginnya lantai saat mendengar itu. Ia mengerti dengan perasaannya. Tapi Sehun tahu diri, tak seharusnya ia merasakan hal yang sama jika jauh di lubuk hati ia menyangkal tak ingin dipisahkan dari Jongin. Membingungkan bagi Sehun, karena ia harus memilih antara hidup singkat dipenuhi rasa cinta atau lebih panjang tanpanya?

Sementara itu, sebelah tangan Jongin terlihat meremas kuat tirai jendela berwarna biru di depannya hingga menimbulkan lipatan tidak menarik. Ia berbalik, memandang aneh ke arah Sehun yang kini didapatinya tengah bersandar dengan kedua lengan terlipat ke belakang sebagai bantalan kepala. "Jangan memintaku untuk merayakan malam bodoh seperti ini lagi. Kau tahu aku sangat tidak menyukai suara bising terompet?"

Topik beralih. Sehun terlalu peka untuk tidak menyadarinya. Jongin berusaha menghindar. Ia tahu dan ya, sebetulnya Sehun sendiri tak ingin membahas hal itu. Mata Sehun terbuka sedikit kemudian mengangkat sebelah kakinya dan menumpu di lutut kakinya yang lain, terlihat seperti seorang ber-uang banyak yang tengah dihadapkan dalam masalah sepele. Ah, alibi Sehun, bertingkah demikian hanya karena ingin bersikap biasa di depan Jongin.

...

...

Sejak kejadian dimana Jongin mencium Sehun, perasaan itu semakin muncul. Membesar dan mengembang seiring napas teraturnya yang membumbung setiap kali irisnya menatap wajah manis itu dari kejauhan maupun sedekat mereka mengurai cakap. Namun Jongin sendiri ingin menyangkalnya, menyanggah perkara nyata bahwa hatinya yang perlahan panas setiap ditemuinya tubuh ramping Sehun. Ia selalu menganggap itu salah. Karena pada dasarnya Sehun bukanlah manusia yang patut dicintainya. Maka dari itu, sudah lima hari berlalu saat Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu berkontak fisik apapun dengan pemuda yang jarang memakai bajunya itu. Jongin berusaha sebisa mungkin menjauh dari Sehun, lebih tepatnya menghidar dari tatapan memukau pemuda manis itu agar tidak terjatuh lebih jauh lagi dalam pesonanya.

Bukan tanpa alasan. Jongin tidaklah sebodoh anak usia sekolah dasar yang menolak perasaan sukanya tanpa ada sebab masuk akal seperti, karena tidak pernah memberimu bekal makanan ataupun tak pernah memberimu contekan ulangan harian. Tidak, bukan karena hal sepele. Jongin menghidari perasaan pada lelaki berparas cantik itu karena ketakutan terbesarnya. Mimpi buruknya jika sudah mengingat cerita yang mendukung kehidupan Sehun di dunia yang sama dengannya ini. Ia takut, ia tidak mau dan ia berharap itu memang tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Sensasi menyakitkan akan dirasakan dada sebelah kirinya ketika memori cerdas Jongin mengulang suara yang pernah didengarnya perihal cerita 'Snow Maiden' yang ternyata berakhir tragis. Gadis berparas manis dengan hati sehangat musim semi setelah salju mencair itu, harus meleleh dan hilang karena temannya sendiri yang meminta agar dirinya menghadapi maut saat mereka bermain. Api adalah satu-satunya pantangan yang harus dihindari. Namun karena paksaan, gadis itu harus meregang nyawa, hingga kedua orang tuanya bahkan berusaha membuatnya kembali dengan mendaki gunung tempat dibuatnya gadis itu saat pertama kali, namun tak pernah berhasil. Snow Maiden hanya hidup sekali.

Jongin tidak ingin mimpi menyakitkan itu terjadi dalam hidupnya jika Sehun akan benar-benar menghilang sebagaimana hal yang pernah dialami Snow Maiden dalam ceritanya. Meski ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya menjadi pantangan Sehun selain pemanas ruangan dan pakaian, sebisa mungkin Jongin tak akan memaksa jikalau Sehun menolak suatu hal yang ia tawarkan.

Tapi, semua itu tidaklah cukup. Insting cerdasnya menerka jika Sehun hidup dan ada di dunianya mengikuti alur cerita yang sudah ada, maka kecil kemungkinan jika Sehun tidak akan menghilang seperti yang diceritakan dalam cerita gadis manis itu. Jongin takut itu terjadi. Ia tidak pernah mau mengetahui lelaki yang sudah mengubah prinsip hidupnya pada Baekhyun itu lenyap tanpa jejak.

Mengingat semuanya, apalagi ketika rasa itu tumbuh dan menyakiti hatinya secara tak langsung. Jongin tak harus dan memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk memiliki perasaan aneh ini. Perasaan dimana sesuatu membuat perutnya ditumbuhi beribu kupu-kupu yang saling berterbangan. Ini tak jadi jalan hidupnya, jika ia tidak mau merasakan sakit luar biasa jikalau nanti cerita yang Jongin tidak tahu pengarangnya itu menjadi sebuah kenyataan pahit. Sehun meninggalkannya, tidak pernah Jongin ingin merasa kehilangan. Maka dari itu, ia lebih memilih melenyapkan hati kecilnya agar tak jadi beban yang berkelanjutan saat dimana semuanya terjadi. Saat waktu dan takdir saling bersandiwara, membohonginya hingga merenggut apa yang jadi kebahagiaan semu bagi hidupnya sesaat. Sehun mungkin anugerah yang diberikan Tuhan sebagai pengganti perasaannya pada Baekhyun yang berujung pada Chanyeol yang dibencinya. Tuhan memang tidak ingin dunianya dipenuhi amarah dan pikiran yang tersulut emosi. Dan mungkin ini jalan Tuhan untuk mengakhirinya, dengan memberinya kehidupan bersama orang yang perlahan membuatnya mengalihkan perasaan itu.

Namun Jongin masih menyangkal. Ia ingin menghindari perasaan baru ini yang berkata bahwa ia mulai mencintai pemuda sedingin es itu, karena ia tahu betul sifat hatinya yang mudah sekali terluka. Kehilangan seseorang yang begitu berarti sangatlah menyakitkan, seperti saat dimana Baekhyun beralih ke pelukan Chanyeol. Ia yakin meski tidak menerima kenyataan itu, suatu hari nanti mungkin Sehun akan hilang dan membuat hatinya kembali terluka jika ia masih menyimpan perasaan lebih dari sekedar teman. Jatuh cinta terhadap orang yang diyakininya akan lenyap, adalah sesuatu yang telah menjadi daftar pantangannya mulai sekarang.

Terdengar helaan napas cukup keras keluar dari bibir sintal Jongin. Diikuti dengan kepulan asap dari hangatnya karbondioksida yang dikeluarkannya bersama suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya yang terdengar beberapa kali. Jongin lantas membuka matanya. Ia tak sepenuhnya terjaga, ia masih merasakan kantuk menyerangnya luar biasa. Namun mendengar ketukan itu yang tak kunjung mereda dan malah semakin keras, mau tak mau Jongin membuka suara. Ia berteriak. Berusaha bersikap biasa karena sudah bukan pertanyaan, orang dibalik pintu kamarnya sekarang adalah Sehun. Sosok yang berusaha dihindarinya. "Masuklah!"

Sehun menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya. Sementara badannya masih berada di balik pintu yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka, ia berujar agak pelan, karena mendapati Jongin tengah menyembunyikan wajah tampannya dibalik punggung tangan. "Jongin_nie_, aku berhasil membuat sesuatu. Kau mau mencobanya? Kupastikan kali ini pasti terasa enak."

Tak mendapat respon, bibirnya mengkerucut lucu namun beruntung Jongin tak sedang menyaksikan. Matanya berpendar angkuh menjelajah ruang kamar minimalis Jongin yang terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya ketika pintu yang dipeganggnya sengaja ia buka lebih lebar. Kedua kaki jenjang itu melangkah teratur menuju satu-satunya ranjang di sana. Jongin masih tak bergeming. Pemuda itu agaknya tak peduli akan suara derap langkah Sehun yang terdengar sangatlah jelas. "Jong_ie_.. kau tidur?" Gumamnya setengah berbisik. Tangan kurus Sehun terulur menyikap rambut yang menutupi nyaris seluruh dahi Jongin. "Ya! Jongin_nie_ kau bercanda? Bahkan tadi kau berteriak menyuruhku masuk!"

Tawa renyah itu muncul bersama sederet gigi putih Sehun di balik bibir tipisnya. Lelaki porselen itu menganggap Jongin tengah membuat lelucon natal. Ah, Jongin terdengar konyol dengan spekulasi Sehun. Sementara tak ada niatan untuknya membalas, iris Jongin mengintip dibalik kelopak matanya yang dibuka sedikit.

"Jong_ie_.. _Ireonnayo_! _Palliwa_.." Rengek Sehun seperti bocah lima tahunan. Ia menarik-narik lengan atas Jongin dengan brutal.

Sehun tak menyadari atau mungkin gerakan Jongin yang terlalu cepat, pemuda tan itu kini sudah bersingsut dari ranjangnya nyaris setengah berdiri saat tiba-tiba iris obsidian itu bertemu dengan manik hazel indah milik Sehun yang agak berbinar. "Sekarang kau boleh melepaskan tanganmu Sehun." Ucapnya dingin lebih dingin dibanding udara yang kini menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Sehun tertegun beberapa detik mendengar nada bicara Jongin yang seperti itu. Namun saat dirasa sosok Jongin yang mulai mengecil dari refleksi matanya ia tersadar. Jongin sudah lebih dulu pergi menuju ruang makan. Lantas dengan itu senyum Sehun merekah, kepalanya mengangguk tiga kali sebelum membawa dirinya juga menuju ruang makan, menyusul Jongin.

"Mana masakanmu?" Tanya Jongin, sebetulnya terdengar begitu acuh. Tapi setidaknya pria yang sudah hampir satu bulan ini menghidupinya itu mau menghargai usahanya yang terbilang cukup membuat seluruh otot tubuhnya sakit.

"Tidak ada."

Mata Jongin memicing tajam ke arah Sehun yang kini mengambil tempat di seberang meja. Ia perhatikan, lelaki manis itu tak menunjukan gerik seseorang yang akan menyiapkan hidangan. Malah senyum bodoh yang terlukis jelas di wajah terpahat indah hasil karyanya itu. Apa pemuda itu sedang mengerjainya?

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau harus berjanji dulu, kau tak akan membuang makanan buatanku seperti minggu lalu." Katanya dengan iris yang bergerak-gerak sembarang sambil memamerkan senyum menawannya. Satu jemari lentik itu mengetuk pelan meja, berisyarat akan menunggu jawaban dari Jongin.

Jongin menarik napas dan menahannya sesaat. Kedua tangannya yang berada di atas meja terkepal dan kembali terbuka saat hidung pria itu mengempis seiring udara dalam paru-parunya yang perlahan terbuang. Kemudian Jongin menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, berusaha berkata dengan dibarengi senyumnya walau kentara dipaksakan. "Yeah, Ok terserah kau saja."

"Ah, baiklah. Kau tunggu sebentar."

Tanpa sadar sudut bibir Jongin terangkat membentuk senyum. Matanya terpejam sembari menggeleng maklum. Ia tahu perasaan di hatinya tak bisa dibohongi lagi. Sehun terlalu berharga untuk diabaikan. Lelaki itu terlalu menarik untuk disia-siakan, terlalu sayang jika dibiarkan. Tapi ketakutannya sulit untuk disingkirkan sementara dirinya yang tak ingin terus menerus hidup dalam ketidakpastian seperti ini. Ia terlalu pengecut. Biar saja orang menyebutnya pecundang karena nyatanya ia tak pernah berani menghadapi ketakutan terbesarnya itu. Ia tidak mau hatinya lebih sakit lagi jika nanti saatnya tiba, ketika Sehun harus meninggalkannya, ia tidak mau terlalu merasakan kehilangan. Untuk itu, biarlah egonya kini mengambil kendali, biarlah sisi kejamnya berbicara, karena alasan kuat bahwa ia tidak ingin merasa kehilangan terlalu berarti. Sudah ia putuskan, ia tidak pernah boleh sedikitpun menyimpan perasaan cintanya pada pemuda ini, lelaki yang kini ditangannya membawa _plate_ cukup besar dengan sesuatu berwarna menarik terdapat di atasnya.

"Ini. Kubuatkan kau makanan penutup yang sama seperti minggu lalu. Kali ini pasti berhasil. Tenang saja, aku sudah bisa membedakan mana gula dan mana penyedap rasa." Ujarnya meski belum sampai di depan meja.

Dan sekali lagi, bibir Jongin dibuat mengulum. Tingkah manis lelaki itu tak bisa dihindarinya jika setiap hari seperti ini. "Kau harus menjamin aku mendapat asuransi darimu jika nanti aku harus berakhir di kloset selama berjam-jam."

Sehun memutar bola matanya sebal. Berlebihan sekali orang ini. "Tidak. Tapi aku bisa menjamin, kau akan meminta piring kedua untuk yang ini." Ucapnya percaya diri, kemudian ia meletakan _Pavlova_ buatannya di depan Jongin.

Sehun menatap penuh harap ke arah Jongin, yang malah dibalas dengan pandangan mendelik. Ia mendengus sekali sebelum menyerahkan pisau beserta garpu kepada lelaki berbibir sintal itu. "Aku jamin. Cepat, makanlah!"

"Ne, ne.." Lantas Jongin segera memotong sedikit bagian pinggirannya yang lebih terlihat enak tanpa irisan buah. Ia menyuapkannya sekali serta mengunyahnya pelan. Matanya memandang Sehun yang masih menatapnya penuh harap. "Eumm.. bagaimana ya?" mengunyah sekali. "Cukup enak. Tapi.."

Sehun tampak menelan ludahnya gugup. Sepasang matanya masih tak melepas perhatian pada Jongin yang kini sudah menelan seluruh makanan di mulutnya. "Tapi?"

"Tapi kau masih belum bisa menjadi _cheff_ pribadiku Oh Sehun."

"Hah.." Desah pasrah keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun ketika tubuhnya tak bisa lagi tegak dan ambruk di atas meja makan itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya yang terus saja menggeleng tak terima. Tak tahukah kau, jika saat ini pemuda di depanmu bahkan tengah menahan napasnya yang terasa semakin memburu? Tak tahukah jika saat ini Jongin tengah menahan air matanya karena melihat tingkahmu yang semakin membuat hatinya mencintaimu?

'Kenapa sakit sekali?'

Memang terlalu sulit untuk menyangkal perasaan yang sudah betah dengan hati sendiri.

**_To be Continued..._**

* * *

Chap depan End!

Hai reader-nim.. Anyeonghaseo.. #Bow

Semoga yang ini gx mengecewakan. Dan Hyun telat lagi, maafin. Kali ini bukan karena masalah kecil chingu.. Hyun telat karena Hyun dilanda(?) musibah. Boleh Hyun curhat dikit? Hyun abis ketabrak motor (gx elit yah?) jadi beberapa minggu ini Hyun gx bisa ngapa-ngapain T_T

Untuk itu mohon doanya, Hyun harap reader-nim bersedia.

Hyun gx bisa cuap-cuap lagi, yah meski gx penting sih. Hyun juga minta maaf gx bisa balas review..

Ah Hyun harap reviewnya nambah di chap ini, karena hyun lihat chap kemarin reviewnya makin dikit. Hyun tau ceritanya emang gx menarik atau mungkin penuangan kalimatnya yang gx menarik, tapi Hyun harap sih yang review tetap setia.

Oh iya, buat 'Startle, Oh Sehun!' mungkin belum bisa di publish, soalnya masih dalam proses(?) lagian mau udah selesai ceritanya, satu chap lagi, jadi mau ngusahain dibuat sebagus mungkin kalo Hyun bisa.

Udah ah, akhir kata.. See You to the last chapt ^_^

**Review Again?**


End file.
